The Other Night Fury
by ashley.jaimi.kate
Summary: Join the Dragon Riders on a new adventure... when a viking girl mysteriously shipwrecks on The Edge the dragon riders are suspicious but their opinion changes when she tells of a night fury terrorising her home island. This is my first story on Fanfiction so bear with me... I appreciate all feedback on how I can improve and ideas I can add. -Based as a part of Race to the Edge.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"April, go now!" Aprils mum yelled at het.

"No mum" April tucked her brown hair behind her ears. "I won't leave you!"

Another unearthly screech sounded.

"Go I'll cover you." Her mum shoved her in the direction of the port of Aprils small home island. Her mum then picked up her axe and charged at the jet black dragon.

The sea was wild as April ran onto the ship and set sail for anywhere away from the cursed island that was haunted by dragons. The worst one was the black one, their queen. It was a deep black colour with eyes of emerald and plasma blasts that would kill in an instant. Aprils mum wasn't going to make it out.

As soon as the boat left the bay April was swamped by the wild waves. She quickly lost sight of the green mountainous island because of the thick fog and heavy rain.

Aprils boat was driven wildly by the waves as she ran below deck to get away from the relentless ocean. April was thrown to the side as a wave knocked the old ship, her head slammed against a crate and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiccup!" Astrid called jumping off of Stormfly's back as she landed on the deck out the front of hiccups cabin.

"What is it Astrid? I'm kind of busy right now." Hiccup answered looking up from the map he was studying.

"A ship just wrecked on our shore and you might need to go check it out."

Hiccup stopped and looked across at Toothless. "c'mon bud lets go see this ship."

Hiccup got on Toothless and they flew off with Astrid and Stormfly right on his tail. They circled from the air.

"Is it s dragon hunter ship?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think so, but where did it come from?" Astrid asked "do you recognise that symbol on the side?"

"No, but I hope there's someone in there to explain." Hiccup replied.

The ship was lilted on its side on the beach with the mast gone and massive punctures in the sides. The tide was starting to come in and was gradually flooding the ship.

"Hey Hiccup, there's someone in there" Tuffnut "And she looks worse than Macey when she got beat up by that dragon proof chain."

"Wait you went in there?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Although nothing looks worse than Macey in distress" Tuffnut continued.

Astrid rolled her eyes "let's just go in there."

Inside the ship it smelled like rotten wood and salt. The ship was obviously old and the wood was starting to crumble.

"Whoever's in here has had it tough" Astrid stated.

They came across a girl slumped on the floor she had chestnut brown hair and had a red tunic with a leather skirt. Her clothes were chinked with dragon scales.

"She's wearing dragon scales" Hiccup murmured.

"Let's get her out of here" Astrid voiced.

Together they lifted the girl onto Stormfly and flew to the dragon training arena.


	3. Chapter 3

April groaned. She hurt all over and she could hear voices through her foggy sub-consciousness.

"Mum?" she tried to ask but nothing came out.

April opened her eyes as she came to and squinted against the bright sun.

"She's waking up" a voice said.

April looked around still squinting in the glare of the sun. Then she saw the black dragon. She started screaming then leapt to her feet, swayed, righted herself then charged at the dragon, reaching for her sword as she went. Only to grasp thin air.

Then there were arms gripping her holding her back. The dragon looked startled but she continued to scream curses at it.

"Woah there" said the same voice. "Calm down."

April whirled around to face the person holding her back. She glared into the blue eyes of the blonde viking girl.

"Let go of me!" April screamed, thrashing. "That dragon will kill us all!"

At that moment, a skinny boy with tousled brown hair ran out of a building and stood in front of the dragon. The dragon growled.

"It's okay Bud" the boy said to the dragon. "What's going on Astrid?" He asked, directing the question at the pretty but strong girl holding her back from ripping the dragons throat out.

"Sleeping beauty here woke up and decided she wanted to kill Toothless" Astrid said gritting her teeth.

April shuddered and sank to her knees.

Astrid let her drop but didn't let go of her arms.

"These dragons won't hurt you we've trained them" the brown-haired guy said.

"Who are you people?" April asked.

"We're dragon riders, I'm Hiccup, that's Astrid" he said pointing to the blonde girl "and the others are either out on patrol or investigating your ship. Who are you?"

Then April fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why'd you kill her?" Ruffnut asked staring at the prone body of the shipwreck girl.

The dragon riders were sitting around eating dinner at headquarters with the shipwreck girl on a bedroll in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, don't you think that's a bit deadly?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Oh I see what you did there brother" Ruffnut announced.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut hi-fived.

Astrid groaned.

"For the last time, she's not dead!" Hiccup exclaimed. "She probably passed out from fright, or something like that."

"Well she kind of looks dead" Snotlout piped in, gesturing with his piece of chicken at the girl.

Hiccup glared at him.

"What?! Just saying!" Snotlout exclaimed defensively.

"Hiccup" Fishlegs butted in.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"She just walked out" Fishlegs said.

"Who?" Hiccup said, still agitated from the twins.

"The shipwreck girl" Everyone chorused.

"But Toothless is right here" Hiccup stated.

"Oh Thor, she really has something against him doesn't she?" Fishlegs stressed.

"Where would she have gone then?" Astrid asked.

"Well say a certain someone. Not me. Saw another certain someone run in a certain direction…" Tuffnut began.

"You saw where she went?" Hiccup asked.

"Well a certain someone that is a she I guess, went down towards the stables but…" Tuffnut continued.

The dragon riders ran out of headquarters and raced to the stables.

Looking around everything seemed peaceful but at second glance they caught the girl holding an axe, about to break through the wooden beams on the stable doors.

Astrid tackled the girl and wrestled the axe out of her grip.

"What is wrong with you?!" The girl yelled.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Astrid demanded.

"I'm April." The girl grunted as she caught an elbow to the ribs by Astrid. "And your dragon killed my mother" she said before Astrid caught her in a head lock.

"Astrid let go of her" Hiccup called then focussed his attention on April. "We're not going to hurt you."

Astrid glared at April but released her. April stood up and brushed herself off. April glanced at the axe but Astrid picked it up before she could even consider using it against them.

"Where did you come from?" Astrid demanded.

"It's alright Astrid, April must be hungry, she was just shipwrecked after all" Hiccup interrupted.

As everyone started heading back to headquarters Astrid pulled Hiccup aside.

"Don't let her get to you" Hiccup said to her.

"I know Hiccup, but don't let her get to _you_." Astrid then turned and walked off to headquarters to keep an eye on April leaving Hiccup with Toothless.

"Come on Bud, lets make sure Astrid doesn't end up killing April.


	5. Chapter 5

This Chapter Is Dedicated To My Lightbulb, Holly

"So you train dragons?" April mused.

"Yes" Hiccup replied. "So lets hear more about you. "What's your story? What brought you here?"

"Well my home island is Demon Point. It's called that because it's made up of mountains and that's where the dragons live."

Astrid snorted.

Hiccup glanced at her and then April continued.

"The dragons aren't anything like yours, they kill and hunt. They hunt both us vikings and our animals. The worst dragon is the black one, their queen."

Hiccup started "does the black one look like Toothless?"

"Yes, we call it the Shadow Demon. It killed my mother." April looked down and swiped at a tear. In an instant Snotlout was there, trying to be the gentleman he would forever fail to be.

"So I'm guessing you got on that ship to get away."

"Yes" April confirmed "But you can train that dragon can't you?"

"I have trained a Night Fury before but that's not the kind of behaviour we know in dragons." Hiccup answered.

"A night what?" April asked.

"A Night Fury, that's our name for a Shadow Demon" Astrid answered. "Now April you must be exhausted after all you've been through. I'm sure you'll want some rest so…"

"I'm fine thanks" April cut her off.

Astrid glared daggers at April.

"I'm going flying" Astrid announced, storming out of headquarters. As she passed April she hissed "back off!" then slammed her shoulder into April, knocking her off balance. Astrid shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Oops sorry, my bad." Then she turned around and stormed outside leaving an astonished Hiccup. He hadn't seen her like this in ages.

"One more thing April. Where is your island? Can you point to it on this map?" Hiccup gestured to the map that he'd been working on for a while now.

April peered over at the map. "What are all these islands? I've never seen a map like this before." April suddenly felt even more lost than before. "Although the port is on the south side of the island and the wind was blowing south east so…"

"That means your island would probably be somewhere north west of here" Hiccup finished. "You hear that Bud?" Hiccup said to Toothless "We might find another Night Fury out there."

Toothless purred and bumped Hiccup with his head.

At that moment Astrid and Stormfly landed on the walkway outside headquarters. "Hiccup the forest is on fire and where are the twins?"

Hiccup groaned "they can't help themselves can they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long guys. I hit a brick wall writing this one but I did it!**

The dragon riders found Ruff and Tuff on Barf and Belch flying over the fire yelling inexplicable things.

The fire hadn't spread too far yet but it was going to cause a massive problem if they didn't put it out soon.

"Fishlegs and Astrid go get as much water as you can, we need to put this out" Hiccup commanded.

Then to himself he mumbled "and I'll go see what's got the twins riled up."

Hiccup flied down to the twins and calls out to them. That's when it hits him "Where's Snotlout?" Hiccup asks himself aloud.

"Ruff! Tuff! What are you doing?!" Hiccup yells.

"Watching Snotlout burn!" They yell back.

Hiccup groans.

meanwhile

"Come on girl" Astrid says to Stormfly as she swoops down to pick up a massive bucket. They flew down to the beach where they scooped up water to pour on the fire. Astrid heard the thumping of wings beating air and looked up to see Heather and Windshear.

Stormfly called out to Windshear.

"Hey Heather, what brings you here?" Astrid asked.

"Just going by and I thought I might stay for a night. What are you doing?" Heather replied.

"Getting water to put out a fire that the twins started" Astrid sighed.

"I'll help" Heather offered, flying off to get a bucket.

Astrid headed towards the stream of smoke and dumped water on the fire. "What's hiccup doing?" she muttered to herself seeing Hiccup right down by the fire with the twins.

At that moment Snotlout came flying out of the flames on Hookfang.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "This happens way too often."

"What's going on?" Astrid yelled to Hiccup as Heather dumped some more water on the fire. Fishlegs flew over and dumped his water on the fire by then the fired had been put out.

"The twins were chasing Snotlout and Hookfang and Hookfang set himself alight in a patch of pine trees which set the sap alight immediately." Hiccup explain, flying over on Toothless. "Oh, hey Heather" Hiccup said, caught off guard. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah" Heather replied distracted.

"Why were the twins chasing Snotlout this time?" Astrid asked.

"Apparently Snotlout stole something" Hiccup sighed.

"Aaaaaarghhhhh!" a scream came from the bay and soon Snotlout was racing on Hookfang towards the riders.

"What is it Snotlout?" Astrid demanded.

"We're under attack and they've got the triple stryke!" Snotlout panicked before slumping forward on Hookfang's neck.

"And he just fainted" Hiccup announced.


End file.
